Big Brother
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Midorima Shintarou adalah kakak yang hobi mendobrak pintu kamarmu dan kau adalah adik Midorima yang hobi merusak jam weker pemberiannya. Lalu hukuman apa yang akan Midorima berikan padamu? [MidorimaxReadersFemale] [Thanks to sarahelizabahri]
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Old Brother © AutumnSpring98

 **Warning :** out of character, typos, humor crispy, readers POV, saran dan kritik diterima, flamers tanpa akun dihapus.

HAPPY READING!

 **.**

Jam weker berbentuk kepala ikan sedari tadi terus berdering memenuhi ruang kamarmu. Karena merasa terganggu dengan suara bisingnya yang memekakan telinga, kau meraba-raba meja nakas di samping tempat tidurmu dan setelah dapat...

 **PRANGG**

Kau membanting weker tak berdosa itu kuat-kuat.

Ah, sudah berapa kali kau menghancurkan jam itu? Entahlah, tampaknya kau tak mau peduli. Bagimu benda itu adalah benda pengganggu kedamaian.

"Oi, bangunlah, nanodayo! Kau ingin terlambat sekolah?" suara khas pria menghampiri indra pendengarmu. Namun kau tak mempedulikannya. Matamu terlalu berat untuk terbuka.

"Ck!" terdengar suara decakan sebal di balik pintu kamarmu. Sampai akhirnya―

BRAK!

―suara dobrakan pintu berhasil membuatmu terperanjat dari posisi tidurmu.

"MIDORIMA-NIISAN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU MERUSAK PINTU KAMARKU?!" jeritmu tanpa ampun. Kau melempar tatapan tajam pada sosok pria berkacamata yang tak ada raut penyesalannya sama sekali.

"Itu salahmu, karena tak bisa bangun pagi, nanodayo," respon kakakmu―Midorima Shintarou.

"Tapi tidak perlu merusak pintuku juga, empat mata!" dengusmu kesal, kaupun terpaksa bangun dan bersiap-siap melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi.

Namun tak disangka-sangka, kau malah ditarik ke belakang oleh Midorima―membuatmu jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan, _nii-san_?!" tanyamu kesal setengah mati.

"Sepertinya kau mudah sekali merusak barang," ujar Midorima datar.

Kau mengalihkan atensimu menuju 'sesuatu' yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pengelihatan Midorima.

Eh, jam weker ya?

Ah ya, kau ingat. Sejak dulu yang selalu memberimu benda itu kan, kakakmu sendiri―Midorima. Dia sengaja membelikanmu jam weker agar dirimu bisa bangun lebih pagi, sehingga tidak terlambat pergi ke sekolah.

Yah, meskipun tersiar kabar bahwa kakakmu itu tsundere, tapi dihadapanmu Midorima adalah seorang kakak yang amat perhatian pada adiknya. Apalagi semenjak orangtua kalian memutuskan tinggal di Los Angeles―untuk urusan bisnis.

Lalu kenapa kau selalu merusak benda itu? Kau tidak berperikewekeran, ya! Abaikan kata aneh itu.

Kau kembali menatap Midorima yang kini memasang ekspresi dingin. "Gom―"

"Cepatlah. Aku ada rapat kesiswaan pagi ini," potong Midorima sambil berlalu meninggalkanmu.

Jika kakakmu tak memakai aksen **'nanodayo'** di setiap ucapannya, sudah pasti pria itu sedang marah.

Ya, dia marah padamu.

Kaupun segera bergerak untuk menyusul Midorima. Dan tentu saja setelah mandi. Kau tak ingin gelar _'Sweet Girl'_ dicabut begitu saja hanya gara-gara kau tidak mandi kan? Apa kata dunia perfanfiksian?

 **Jam istirahat...**

"Hoy, kau adiknya Shincan ya?" seorang pemuda berponi belah tengah menghampirimu dengan nada akrab. Takao Kazunari namanya, sahabat sekaligus partner kakakmu.

Kau mengangguk, matamu menjelajah ke dalam kelas yang tampak sepi. _'Ah,_ _tidak ada.'_ batinmu kecewa.

"Shincan sedang berada di lapangan gymnasium. Kau tau kan kakakmu itu gila basket. Mau kuantar?"

"Ah, t-tidak. Aku bisa sendiri," tolakmu halus. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Takao-senpai!" serumu kemudian berlari menuju tempat yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Midorima-nii..." kau memelankan suaramu kala melihat kakakmu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku pinggir lapangan―dengan raut wajah ... kecewa?

"Tidak biasanya kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Shintarou." Akashi Seiijuro―yang juga salah satu sahabat Midorima―memberi sekaleng minuman dingin kepada kakakmu, yang tentu saja dia terima.

Kali ini tampaknya kakakmu tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

Karena merasa sulit menghampiri kakakmu, kau memutuskan untuk melihatnya dari jarak cukup jauh sekaligus menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Akashi, apa kau pernah dikecewakan?" tanya Midorima tanpa memandang si lawan bicara.

Kau yang mendengar hal itu berusaha menajamkan pendengaranmu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi?

"Jadi kau benar-benar sedang kecewa ya..." Akashi tersenyum kecil―ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis. "Pernah saja. Dan menurutku dikecewakan sama saja dikhianati. Itu cukup menyakitkan, bukan? Memang siapa yang telah membuatmu kecewa, Shintarou?"

Midorima diam sejenak, lalu dalam satu tarikan napasnya, namamu terucap jelas―membuatmu mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Jadi benar ya... Kau telah membuat Midorima kecewa padamu.

Dan kau yakin, penyebab dia kecewa adalah karena lagi-lagi kau tak bisa menjaga barang pemberiannya. Dengan mudahnya kau selalu melempar barang tersebut tanpa memikirkan pengorbanan apa yang telah kakakmu berikan demi membeli jam weker tersebut.

Hei, Midorima tidak pernah memberi jam weker murahan padamu, kan? Dia selalu memberikan jam weker dengan bentuk unik dan tentu saja kualitas terbaik. Jadi berapa banyak uang yang telah dia keluarkan demi membeli barang―yang justru menurutmu sebagai 'barang pengusik kedamaian'?

Kau berpikir, bahwa kau adalah adik terbodoh karena telah membuat kakakmu yang perhatian, kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau ini gadis macam apa hah? Dasar bodoh!" makimu pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa kau sadari, seorang pria bersurai biru lembut sedari tadi memperhatikanmu. Ia tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundakmu.

Kau terlonjak kaget kemudian segera menolehkan seluruh wajahmu pada si pelaku. "K-Kuroko-senpai..."

"Sekarang minta maaflah pada kakakmu. Kau tak ingin membuat dia semakin kecewa padamu kan?"

"T-Tapi..."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kuroko meraih tanganmu―membawamu ke hadapan Midorima dan juga Akashi.

Midorima tampak terkejut dengan kehadiranmu.

"Sebenarnya, sedari tadi dia menguping pembicaraan kita, Shintarou. Benar kan, Tetsuya?" Akashi melirik Kuroko yang direspon berupa anggukan oleh pemuda babyface itu.

 _'Darimana Akashi-senpai tau?! Apa mungkin dia bisa bertelepati dengan Kuroko-senpai?'_ batinmu menahan malu.

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya biarkan saja mereka berdua di sini. Sepertinya _[your_ _name]_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Midorima-kun," saran Kuroko kalem.

"Baiklah. Jangan kecewakan Shintarou lagi ya, gadis manis." Akashi mengacak rambutmu―membuatmu mati-matian menahan rona merah agar tak muncul di wajahmu.

"Jangan menyimpan perasaanmu padanya, nanodayo."

Ucapan Midorima sukses membuatmu buyar. "M-Memangnya kenapa? Maksudku siapa yang menyukai Akashi-senpai?!"

"Wajahmu menunjukkannya, bodoh," ujar Midorima kemudian menaikan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak pernah melorot. Yah, salah satu kebiasaan uniknya yang kerap membuatmu tertawa tak jelas.

Kau mendudukan dirimu di samping Midorima kemudian menggenggam tangannya―membuat kakakmu sempat tersentak. "Maafkan aku ya, nii-san. Aku memang bodoh dan selalu merepotkan dirimu. Nanti akan kuganti uangmu yang selama ini terpakai untuk membeli jam―"

"Simpanlah uangmu untuk keperluan yang lain. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan berapa uang yang kukeluarkan demi kau," potong Midorima tanpa menatapmu.

Aish, kakakmu itu memang tak bisa ya berbicara sambil menatap lawan bicaranya?

Tapi hal itu justru membuatmu tersenyum. Midorima tidak mau jika sampai orang lain menatap matanya―yang menunjukkan adanya ekspresi lain yang ia rasakan. Mata itu jendela hati kan?

"Hoo, dasar tsundere!" ledekmu masih mempertahankan senyummu.

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini dia menatapmu, tapi yah ... datar.

"Kau itu jarang sekali berbicara sambil menatap lawan bicaramu. Kenapa? Karena kau tak mau menunjukkan berbagai macam eksperimu pada orang lain. Haha! Dasar pelit ekspresi!" ledekmu sambil tertawa puas.

Midorima hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian dia memegang kedua bahumu―yang otomatis menghentikan pergerakanmu karena tawa.

"Dengar, untuk menebus kesalahanmu, aku ingin kau menuruti semua perintahku selama satu minggu ini."

"APA? SATU MINGGU?!" capslock pun nampaknya jebol. Kau menganga tak percaya.

"Itu tak sebanding dengan kesalahanmu, nanodayo."

"Uuhmm, b-baiklah." Kau pasrah, karena yang kakakmu katakan benar adanya. "Tapi memangnya apa saja tugasku?"

Midorima memberikan catatan kecil padamu. "Bacalah. Setelah tugas terakhirmu, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau ingin, nanodayo."

Kaupun mulai membacanya dengan serius.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tampaknya tugasnya tak terlalu berat. **Membereskan kamarmu.** **Mencuci, menjemur dan menyetrika pakaianmu. Menyiapkan makanan. Memberimu minuman dan handuk tiap kali kau selesai latihan basket. Mengerjakan tugasmu** ―hei aku masih kelas X lho, memang kau kira aku ini sejenius apa sampai harus mengerjakan tugas kelas XII?" protesmu kala melihat baris keempat.

Namun Midorima tak merespon. Kakakmu kini kembali sibuk melakukan tembakan bola ke dalam ring.

Kau menghela napas pasrah, kemudian kembali membaca tugas yang kakakmu bebankan. " **Menggosok dan memotong jari kakimu** ―ehm, maksudku kuku jarimu. **Melilitkan perban pada jari-jari tanganmu saat akan bermain basket** ―ya ampun ini juga ya. **Memijatmu setelah bermain basket** ―ah, lebih baik memijat Akash―eh tidak, maksudku, lupakan. **Mengajarkan les pada Takao-senpai** ―heh? sekali lagi aku tak sejenius itu lho. **Mencuci gerobakmu** ―heh, mau dipakai lagi? **Mencarikan lucky item menurut ramalan Oha-Asa**. Dan yang terakhir..."

"... **menyatakan perasaanku pada Akashi di depan semua murid sekolah** ―KAU INGIN MEMPERMALUKANKU YA, NII-SAN! AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!" jeritmu pada akhirnya.

"Kau harus melakukannya, nanodayo."

"Tidak, nii-san! Dimana harga diriku? Dan hei … yang ada nanti aku jadi korban dari kekejaman fangirl Akashi-senpai! Kau tau kan, hampir semua gadis di sini menginginkannya." tolakmu―membayangkan jadi bahan _bully-an fangirl_ pria bersurai merah itu.

"Lakukan dulu tugasmu yang pertama. Tugasmu yang terakhir masih lama."

"Midorima-nii... Kumohon, ganti saja tugas terakhir ini..." rengekmu memulai drama.

"Kau tidak akan kumaafkan jika tak melakukan tugas terakhirmu itu, nanodayo."

"Kau bilang jangan mempunyai perasaan padanya! Tapi sekarang k-kau ... k-kau malah―huweeeee!"

Midorima melirik ke arahmu yang kini menangis―menumpahkan airmata tanpa kepalsuan. Diapun menghela napas kemudian menghampirimu.

"Berhenti menangis, nanodayo. Suaramu tak enak didengar," ujar Midorima sembari membawamu ke dalam dekapannya.

Kau masih menangis, mengelap ingusmu yang tumpeh-tumpeh pada kaos olahraga Midorima. Dan pria tampan berkacamata itu menerimanya dengan hati ikhlas lillahi ta'ala. Ia mengusap rambutmu perlahan.

Kemudian fic ini tamat dikarenakan si author yang tiba-tiba pundung di pojokan. Oh, tampaknya ia cemburu padamu. Jadi … sampai jumpa!

Eh, engga ding!

"J-jadi tugas terakhir itu resmi diganti, kan?" tanyamu setelah tangismu reda.

Midorima mngangguk. Namun sebelum menjawab pemuda cool, cooler, dan coolest itu― **salah lapak!** membenarkan letak kacamatanya seperti biasa. Kmudian mulai mmbacakan surat wasiatnya―maksudnya, surat.

" **Menyuapi makanan, mengelap keringat dan memakaikan seragam sebelum dan sesudah bermain basket pada semua anggota Generation of Miracle.** "

Kau mgap-mgap bagai mulut ikan butuh air. Wajahmu mmrah mnahan malu dan amarah.

"MIDORIMA-NIISAN NO BAKAAAA!" jeritmu kuat-kuat kemudian pingsan karena tak kuat dengan cowok playboy― **salah!** menahan aliran darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungmu akibat membayangkan dirimu yang harus melihat dada bidang semua anggota GoM saat buka baju.

Ah, untung lapangan sedang sepi...

TATAKAE MINNA! ANATA WA TSUYOI!

.

 **FIN**

.


End file.
